


The Making of Tyler & Josh's Tweets

by Meredithlc29



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithlc29/pseuds/Meredithlc29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this idea when I was thinking about how the boys come up with some of the silly tweets they make. I wrote this during finals week last semester and then I forgot about it and this is my first time posting I am not a writer but I've been a fan for years and yeah let me know feedback if you want or not just enjoy :)</p>
<p>Also I posted links to videos referred to in this story at the end if you haven't seen any of them and don't get the reference, or want to watch them again! They're hilarious as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of Tyler & Josh's Tweets

“See Tyler, I told you it would work.” Said Josh who was checking his email on this phone.

“What would?” Asked Tyler who was walking along side Josh in a mall in Ohio.

“The nickname feature with my bank. Instead of using the name on my credit card, the emails from my bank now address me by nickname I entered, “spooky jim”. I think it’s cool.” He said showing his email to Tyler.

“I’m the cool one of the group, remember.” Tyler joked.

“Oh yeah, right.” Josh said playing along.

“That’s still sick though.”

“Yeah it is. I’m going to tweet about it.”

“You’re going to tweet about a bank statement?”

“Says the guy who tweeted about his mom changing the name of the family thread like three months ago.” Josh teased.

___________________________________________________________________________  
tyler jøseph @tylerrjoseph 27 Oct 2015  
my mom changed the name of our family thread.  
this is an important day for all moms as they further integrate their mom-ness w/ technology.  
___________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, that was an important day for all moms as they further integrate their mom-ness with technology.” Tyler said quoting his tweet in his defense.

“If you can tweet about that, I can tweet about my bank sta-”

“Dude!” Tyler interrupted as he stopped Josh in his tracks pointing down the eastern side of the mall. “Want to grab food at Taco Bell?”

“I’m in!”

___________________________________________________________________________  
spooky jim @joshuadun Jan 20  
wednesday emails: “dear spooky jim, your credit card statement is available now.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

A week later Tyler, Jenna, Josh, and Mark were hanging out playing Mario Kart 64 together for the first time since before Christmas. Mark had been away and just returned the night before.

“My favorite line was when I was upside-down, doing a hand stand, holding up both Dave and Daniel with my feet, and said “Hold on, I need to fix my shirt”.” Tyler said mimicking himself. 

Everyone laughed as they thought back to the sideways scene skit Tyler did with his Church for Christmas last year.

“Tyler, stop wiggling your toes!” Mark said imitating Dave while unsuccessfully holding back laughter. “Now that was the best line from the skit.”

“That was Dave’s idea, not mine.” Said Tyler as he failed to avoid the green shell Josh shot at him.

“Even though Tyler wasn’t involved this year, it was still a very nice Christmas service.” Jenna told Mark, who had been away for the past month and needed to be caught up on his friend’s lives.

“Sounds like it.” Mark said as he crossed the finish line of Bower’s castle just seconds before Tyler. “GOTCHA, TYLER! And you said I’d be out of practice.”

“You’re just lucky Mr. let’s-tweet-about-my-bank-statement over here managed to nail me with that green shell right at the end.” Tyler argued.

“Mr. what about a bank statement?” Mark asked with a confused face.

“Oh dude, it’s sick.” Josh said with excitement. “I got my bank to address me in my emails as “spooky jim”. I’m all official.” Josh told Mark.

“You think you’re official, but have you legally changed your name to spooky jim yet?” Mark asked.

“I’m working on it.” Josh joked. “But in the meantime it’s going to stay my name on twitter.”

“It’s not official unless it’s on twitter.” Tyler chimed in.

“Obviously.” Laughed Josh.

“I still love how-” Tyler started laughing at his own thoughts, “-how everyone was tweeting at you to change your twitter name back to spokky jim for like a month and you did it the day _after _Halloween.”__

___________________________________________________________________________  
spooky jim @joshuadun Nov 1  
a LOT of people asking me to change my name back to spooky jim lately. so here it is. you ask, I deliver.  
___________________________________________________________________________

“And when I finally changed it, I started getting tweets asking why I’m spooky jim and that I should change it back. Like, what the heck.” Josh pointed out.

“Are you going to change it then?” Jenna asked.

“No way.” Josh said while switching his character to Donkey Kong.

“You ask, I deliver.” Mark teased while advancing to the stage selection.

“I’m not going to change-”

“Josh!” Tyler interrupted. “What if you _did _change your name, but-” He failed to hold back his laughter once again. “Okay, so you can change your name to listen to those friends telling you to change it, but still keep spooky jim in the name for those friends who want you to stay spooky jim. It would be hilarious.”__

“How would I do that?” Josh asked while glaring at Mark for choosing Rainbow Road, _again _.__

“I have a few ideas.”

___________________________________________________________________________  
spooky jim christmas @joshuadun Jan 27  
pumped for christmas.  
___________________________________________________________________________

“So I told Mark we should get lunch at Taco Bell, but it turns out there aren’t any Taco Bell’s in Australia.” Josh said with a sad sigh in his voice.

“I’m sorry man.” Tyler said as he put his hand on Josh’s shoulder. “On the bright side, we will be back in the states in a few days. You’ll get to have your Taco Bell, and I’ll get to see Jenna. Win win.”

“Then you, Jenna, and I can all go to Taco Bell. The ultimate win.” Josh said cheering up.

“Of course.” Tyler said with a smile. “Speaking of which, I’m going to call Jenna since we have a couple hours before we go on. I’ll stop by your dressing room when I’m done.”

“Promise me you won’t bring any bananas again.” Josh joked. 

“Fine I won’t bring any bananas.” Tyler chuckled. “But that won’t stop me from bringing any ’NANAS!”

“Uh huh.” Josh said while rolling his eyes but also laughing slightly.

“Anyways,” Tyler said when they both stopped laughing, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Josh had just closed the door to his dressing room when his phone went off. It was an Ohio area code but it wasn’t registered in his phone. It was barely 7am there, who would be trying to contact him at that hour, especially when he had a show to play?

“Hello?” Josh said suspiciously.

“Hi, this is Lexi from Toyota West. Is this…” She paused before continuing, “…is this, spooky jim?” She said with a confused voice.

 

Shocked but also finding it hilarious, Josh casually said “Speaking.”  
“How does one get a name like that?”

“It’s a long story.” Josh replied.

___________________________________________________________________________  
spooky jim christmas @joshuadun May 5  
I kept the girl calling about my car payments on the phone for 30 minutes cuz I haven't heard a female voice in a while.  
___________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Sideways Christmas Scene: https://goo.gl/PYbKPs
> 
> Tyler 'nana prank on Josh: https://goo.gl/NePtr2


End file.
